Bowser Jr's Perfect Bowling Game
by firedragon24k
Summary: Bowser Jr. loves to play sports and in this story, he's going to bowl a perfect game. Can he knock down all twelve strikes in a row?


**Bowser Jr.'s Perfect Bowling Game**

It's a beautiful day at the Bowser Castle Bowling Center where Bowser Jr. was playing bowling all by himself with his green and orange bowling ball. He smiled to himself and said, "Today is the day that I'll get a perfect game and if I do, then I'll be very happy for my dad. Well, let's bowl!"

So Jr. sets the game up on his personal scoreboard, pressed the start button and the voice said, "Game Start!"

Bowser Jr. starts the game by rolling the ball to the pins. When all of the pins knocked down, the voice said, "Strike! Nice start, Jr.! Ready for Frame 2?"

Then the scoreboard shows a strike for knocking down all of the pins as Jr. picks up the ball again. He smiled to the scoreboard and said, "Yes!"

Then the voice announced, "Frame 2!"

Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "Let's do it again!"

So Jr. threw the ball all the way to the pins and when all of the pins came down, another strike appeared on the scoreboard. Now Bowser Jr. has two strikes so far. The voice smiled to Bowser Jr. and said, "Great throw! You got another strike! Now get ready for frame 3!"

Bowser Jr. looked at the pins as he took out his trademark ball and when everything is all set, the voice said, "Frame 3... Begin!"

Then Jr. threw the ball at the pins once again and then, all of them fell down for the third time in this game. The voice liked it and said, "Three strikes in a row already? Looks like you got a turkey, Bowser Jr.! Nice job! Now, let's try frame 4 and add another one!"

As the game progresses, Bowser Jr. knocked down every single pin in the next six frames, leaving him with one final frame and a perfect game is within reach.

"Well, here we are Bowser Jr." the voice said, "One frame separates you from a perfect game and all you need in this frame is three more strikes. Get all three and the perfect game will be yours. Are you ready for the tenth and final frame?"

Bowser Jr. took out his trademark green and orange ball and said, "Let's knock them all down!"

"All right then, here we go. Final Frame… Start!"

Bowser Jr. rolled to the pins and when all of them came down, the voice said, "Strike! That's ten in a row and because you got a strike in this frame, you get two additional rolls. So, let's add another one to the scoreboard!"

Jr. agreed as the ball came to him. Then he rolled all the way to the pins and then, all of them came down once again! The voice said, "Another strike! Wow, you're just one away from a perfect game and it all comes down to this, the final roll. Now, if you knock down all of the pins one last time, then it's a perfect game for you. But, if you knock down nine pins or less, then the game is over. So, Bowser Jr., are you ready for your perfect finale to your perfect bowling game with one final roll of the ball?"

Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "Yes! I'll do it! I'll finish the game with a perfect finale and a perfect score!"

"Alright then. Bowser Jr., grab your green and orange ball, take your position, and here we go!"

The Koopa Prince agreed as he took out his green and orange ball and walked straight to the lane to face the final roll of the game. When everything is all set, the voice announced to Bowser Jr, "For a perfect game, here we go! Final Frame's Final Roll! Ready…"

Jr. took a deep breath as the voice said the only one word…

"_**GO!**_"

Bowser Jr. ran to the pins and released the ball with all of his might. The speed of the ball was so fast that it sped all the way to the pins. When it got there, all of the pins began to knock down. The voice said, "This is it, folks. Is it a perfect game for Bowser Jr.?"

Bowser Jr. held his breath as the last pin begins to fall. All he has to do is watch and wait for it to fall.

And then…

And then…

The last pin fell down!

The voice saw the last pin fell down and said, "I can't believe it! The Koopa Prince actually did it! Bowser Jr. has all twelve strikes in the entire game and that means he has scored a... _**PERFECT GAME!**_"

Bowser Jr. jumped for joy as confetti fell on him. The voice said, "A perfect game, Bowser Jr.! You did it! All 12 strikes in a row! Perfect finish, Jr.! Here's your trophy for playing a perfect game."

Bowser Jr. smiled to the Bowling Scoreboard as he accepts the trophy and replied, "Thanks, Mr. Scoreboard. I think I'm ready for another perfect game! Well, let's do it again!"

"OK! Game 2... Start!"

So Bowser Jr. begins another perfect game and said with a wink, "Now that's perfect!"


End file.
